And then the stick turned Blue
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: Done for the LJ anon meme but turned into a giant monster that refuses to be finished...  Artemis and M'gaan have a little suprise.


From the prompt on the YJ Anon meme:

Having M'gann shapeshift into a guy occasionally seemed like a fun way to spice up their sex-life. But neither of them was exactly aware of just how detailed M'gann's shapeshifting had gotten, inside and out. Not until the stick turned blue, at least.

Craaaaaaaaack. :D

[+]

The stick turns blue? I always thought it was a plus sign or something? 0_0 Gosh being a gynaecologists daughter and growing up with those thing you'd think I'd have paid more attention? Well it's gonna be a blue plus if you're wondering... I hope this satisfies even if it is low on the crack...

[+]

'This is all Wally's fault.' She thought shakily sitting down on the edge of the tub. Artemis raked a hand through her sleep tangled hair, bit her lip and then stared down at the little white stick clutched in her hand, specifically at the plus sign it clearly displayed.

Shaking her head she staggered out of the bathroom and past M'gann, dozing rolled up in their sheets, a slender green arm hanging off the bed. She entered the kitchen squinting in the bright morning light. Artemis needed some fucking coffee before any of this began making any sort of sense.

Absently she set the stick down on the counter before turning on the coffee machine. It made a faint 'clack' against the glass top. It probably had something to do with being around all these metas she thought vaguely. She'd go wake M'gann, have a shower and then try the test again. It couldn't possibly be positive.

[+]

When she'd first started dating M'gann no-one had really batted an eyelid except of course for Wally and oddly enough SuperBoy.

Wally clearly just sore from having lost to Artemis (even if the competition had been practically non-existent) was relatively easier to deal with. His glaring, pouting and muttering (-who does she think she is just barging in and taking _my_ women-) were gotten rid of simply by letting him catch them in various states of making out.

"Look but don't touch." She'd warned him clearly after a particular scene in the corridor outside his room which involved a very vocal M'gann, Artemis getting nippy and a very red Wally who'd nearly died of blood loss from his resulting nosebleed. He certainly seemed to have gotten the picture...loud and clear, after that.

SuperBoy on the other hand was decidedly worse.

His objection?

"But sexual relations between two females do not produce offspring?"

The initial reaction had been blank stares all round until Robin and Kid had burst out in- what they later would vehemently deny- very unmanly giggles. It had taken a long time to explain the concepts of love and same sex relationships to him. The look of utter confusion on his face, M'gann's apparent androgyny and Kid Flash constantly erupting into uproarious laughter certainly did not help.

Kaldur's halting but calm explanation, Robin's helpful statistics and her own set of principals left him perplexed but apparently satisfied enough that he didn't ask any more questions.

Not that it made things any less awkward. Still Artemis was used to taking weird shit like that in her stride. That was, you know, until she woke up that morning ran to the toilet to barf her guts out and then the little stick showed a blue cross.

[+]

Wally had been the one to crudely put it "Yeah, some girls don't need a schlong to get off Supey!"

Later M'gann who'd just sort of smiled during all their explanations to SuperBoy asked her shyly, touching her index fingers together and looking down, "Y-you don't really need a- a... what Wally said do you?"

"Huh?" Artemis stared at her standing in the doorway. She stopped brushing her teeth, rinsed and looked up, "What do you mean?"

M'gann entered the bathroom, "A...Uh...You know..." She gestured with her hand, "Because Wally said- and I could you know..."

Artemis wondered how anything could be more attractive than the deep red that stained M'gann's green cheeks, and then she stopped _that _line of thought when she processed exactly what M'gann was saying.

"Screw what Wally said," She snapped stepping forward and pulling M'gann towards her.

"You identify yourself as a girl, you _like_ being a girl." A hand delved into thick red hair and another to the small of her back as Artemis began to nuzzle into her neck.

"So _I_ like you as a girl." She mumbled.

M'gann shivered and began sharing mindspace as soon as Artemis decided to apply tongue, which is why a second later Artemis pulled away and looked straight at M'gann. "Wait! hold up...what was _that_?"

The Martian smiled with a hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar look.

"Well I have been practicing on my male transformation and I did do some other research so..." and here she broadcasted the same image again only this time Artemis was part of it.

The archer felt warmth settle in her lower belly. "So you can do that and still stay like this?" She brought a hand up to trace M'gann's side.

"Uh-huh!" M'gann's smile could light up a city block.

"And you don't feel weird to- I mean you don't mind?"

M'gann squirmed in Artemis's hold, "I rather hoped you wouldn't." She answered.

And that was the end of that. Artemis was very quick to propel them towards the bed.

So really it was Wally's fault Artemis thought again staring at the second pregnancy test waiting for it to show a result. She'd sort of abandoned her coffee halfway through and ran to the toilet again. Noise from M'gann getting up outside could be heard.

"Come on...Come on..." She tapped the stick against the sink, panic building up in her throat. What was the accuracy of these things anyway? Shit. Would Robin know?

She tugged at her hair. Why the fuck would she ask Robin for a Pregnancy test statistic!

There was a tentative knock at the door and M'gann's voice came through. "Artemis are you alright? I'm getting really heightened emotional readings?" She sounded a little more than concerned and Artemis inhaled sharply.

She stared back at the test stick.

A blue plus.

Again.

Shit.

'Why the fuck did she even buy these anyway?' the part of her that was up to its ears in denial thought.

That's when she heard the carrying shout.

"Dude! Robin! Your- PREGNANT?"

Oh. Wally.

Yeah, that's why.

[+]

Robin had gotten up at six that morning, a little late for batman's protégé but it was a weekend so he didn't really worry. After a couple of sets down in the gym he'd ventured into the kitchen for some fruit loops.

"What? Bat's like- _lives_ on fruit loops." Was the snickered response to all the raised eyebrows at his choice of breakfast.

He was pouring the milk into a bowl when his eyes fell on the little white stick sitting innocently on the counter beside his bowl. Mouth hanging open even boy wonder slipped as the milk went all over his feet. Before it could b splashed in dairy product he reflexively snatched up the little test and gapped at the result on it.

Which is when Wally walked in wearing only his superman pyjama bottoms.

"What's that?" he asked idly and may even have left it at that if Robin hadn't squeaked a "Nothing!" and tried to shove the object away. Wally's eyes narrowed and a second later he was standing at Robins side the test held in his hand.

"What is- this?"

His eyes almost popped out of his head and next thing he was on the other side of the kitchen.

"Dude! Robin! Your pregnant?" He pointed with the test at Robin's midriff and used his other hand to shield himself as if the other boy's stomach would explode any second and try to eat him.

Robin crossed his arms and gave Wally his best bat glare... notwithstanding the sunglasses it was terrifying but Wally looked to be more terrified of his conclusion. Sometimes Robin wished Wally wasn't so quick on the uptake. Not that suspecting your best friend of being pregnant (your male best friend) was quick, but recognising the test was. Why did Wally even know what it was?

"Don't look at me like that? My Aunt Iris always buys a ton of these for no reason." Wally snapped, "Dude! You're like thirteen! What did you _do_!"

"I'm fourteen now." Robin sighed. "And it's not _mine_, I just found it."

"I'm too young for you to be pregnant!" Wally wailed.

"I can't be pregnant you moron! I'm a boy! I just found it here!"

"Oh. I knew that." Wally instantly relaxed and then "But then who-" and suddenly he was holding the test stick away from him as if _it_ might explode and eat him.

"Think...there's only two people here who ca- well one actually."

"You mean-"

Their suspicions were mostly confirmed when Miss Martian broadcasted in near hysteria "Artemis locked herself in the bathroom! She won't talk to me! Help!"

And then they were sprinting to the girls room, SuperBoy and Kaldur appearing out of their respective rooms in alarm.

[+]

The day she bought the pregnancy tests, she'd woken up feeling crappy. Her mouth tasted like carpet for no apparent reason and she randomly felt the urge to punch everything.

attacking Happy Harbour at nine in the morning did nothing to improve her mood. Jeez! What was villainy? A day job? He could have at least waited till she had a chance to brush her teeth!

Artemis's aim had been shitty and she snapped at everyone including M'gann. And when the Martian space craft had been stuck in a twister for what felt like at least five whole minutes she had just about grit her teeth and held on. Of course as soon as they landed she was the first out and barfing up what appeared to be a three-course meal while M'gan tried to hold her hair back.

"Aw a little turbulence too much for you?" Wally mocked.

"Shut the fuck up Flash Junior!" She gasped back.

"Hey it's Kid Flash! Kid Flash! You know!"

"I don't care if it's Flash Kid or Fuckwit! Just shut up!"

"Sheesh! What is up with you? Are you on your period or something?" He muttered.

Even the speedster didn't have time to react before Artemis had slugged him hard in the gut and walked off; shrugging away from M'gann's concerned hand, wiping her mouth dry last.

Wally clutched his middle and huffed "What?" as everyone stared at him and M'gann bit her lip but remained silent.

"Maybe she was on her period you idiot!" Robin replied a little later.

Artemis had stalked off and much later found herself in civvies at happy Harbour Pharmacy staring at a row of boxes.

What Wally said had struck a nerve...she had kind of missed her period. Twice. It wasn't like she was pregnant or anything...I mean Hello Megan? Literally...she was sleeping with a girl. She was young...she missed periods before... Still it couldn't hurt to check right?

So she'd grabbed a couple of tests from the shelf and raised an eyebrow back at the cashier as he wrung them through.

That was a week ago and the reason why she now had two tests positively confirming she was pregnant. One in her hand and one-

"Hey Miss M what happened?" Wally and Robin asked outside.

With Wally.

Artemis's eyes narrowed.

[+]

The boys had just clustered into the room when the toilet door was flung open and a blond blur rushed past M'gann. She watched as kid Flash tried to slow his run and was unable to change directions as Artemis with a screech and flying limbs tackled him.

"You shit face! This is all your fault!" She yelled in a tangle of punches and kicks.

"Whoa!" And then Kid was trying to escape backwards.

"Hey stop! Stop!" He yelled subconsciously remembering in some part of his brain that, dislodging Artemis and pregnant did not go together.

"Slow down," punch to the face dodged, "Wait! Ow!" kick to the shin, "What did I do?" not so much.

"You-you YOU! This is _your_ fault!" Another punch to the gut that he barely avoided and then Artemis was shaking another positive pregnancy test in his face.

Suddenly all action stopped.

"I never...we never..." Wally spluttered, "Oh come on! I dreamed about you _once_ and Megan was there!"

And Artemis stopped trying to claw at his face.

Suddenly she stilled and moved away from the covering boy shaking with illogical anger even if some semblance of clarity was coming back.

"I meant- if you hadn't-This is all _your_ fault!" she repeated feeling like a broken record.

She couldn't even look back at M'gann, who was standing silently now. She saw Super Boy cringing and backing out the door in confusion.

"What's Wally's fault?" Kaldur asked placating.

Her eyes burned and her lip trembled as realization came crashing down and Artemis just wanted to fall through the floor and never look at daylight again.

Instead she yelled, "I'm pregnant okay? I'm pregnant!" and threw the little white stick so that it struck Wally directly on the forehead.

"Ow! Watch it!"

Everything went deadly quite.

It was so silent and still behind her that a roaring started in her ears.

"Okay..." Robin began tentatively and she was almost grateful someone else broke the silence and stopped her facing M'gann, "I'm going out on a limb here but you're pregnant and you just blamed- Wally- for it?" he turned his head to the side curiously.

"Dude one dream!" Wally groaned.

Artemis threw her hands in the air "Gawd! I didn't sleep with _him_!" she wasn't quite sure why she was still shouting when Robin and Wally standing closest flinched back.

Ineffectually she tried to explain "If is wasn't for him- If he didn't say...If we didn't-"

And then the tears were falling because there were arms around her and M'gann opened their mental link wide and Artemis didn't even _have_ to explain -that it wasn't really Wally's fault- that she was afraid that what they'd done had caused this- because M'gann already _knew_.

She turned in those warm arms and buried her face in to M'gann's shoulder sobbing. Even being angry at the rest of them being there to watch her break down wasn't enough to stop her.

The other girl just held her and rubbed her back and murmured soothingly and 'Why hadn't she just talked to M'gann in the first place?'

"Okay so I didn't dream-impregnate Artemis? What else is new?"

Right that's why... and she didn't even have the energy to hit the moron.

"Ow! Hey I'm not a punching bag!" Apparently Robin did.

Artemis just clung harder to her girlfriend and kept her back to the rest of them.

"Artemis? M'gann? What's going on?" She felt a little sorry for Kaldur; at least Wally and Robin had seen the test and knew what it meant.

"Artemis." M'gann was questioning even as she sent the most calming feelings awash over her.

"I don't care, tell them I just don't want to talk anymore." She thought back.

M'gann nodded and looked up to speak to the boys. She opened her mouth but frowned wondering how to word it; finally she said "I guess I got really good at shape shifting."

She must have told them something telepathically too because the only coherent response was Robin with a cut-off "What the-"

Outside SuperBoy sounded like he was whimpering.

"Guys could we have some time? I think Artemis and I have something's to talk about?" M'gann began and when Artemis stiffened in her embrace, "...in a while..." she amended.

Dazedly the rest of them filed out and she sent the door closing after them with a nod of her head.

"Duuuuuuuude..." Artemis heard Wally exclaim outside, " I kinda get how this is my fault now but I'm _not_ explaining to Supey!"

Did M'gann let them know _everything_ she'd learned from Artemis's mind? Not that she minded the invasion of privacy; in fact Artemis was the least bother by the Martian's need to be in constant telepathic contact. But did they know everything that had gone on in her brain that day? What if- she stopped thinking then and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, mostly prompted by the other girl's thoughts.

Artemis pulled away finally to look at M'gann who just smiled in return, her joy apparent in her thoughts. There was fear and doubt too but Artemis felt the pure joy and exuberance clouding everything else. Finally she tugged them towards the unmade bed loving how M'gann gave her all that space still to make her own decisions even if they were thinking together.

They would talk she decided. But first they were going to cuddle and maybe she could cry some more because damn it- she was pregnant.

And even though Artemis had no idea how or even, oh hell- what would the baby look like? What would it _be_? She was having a baby! And M'gann thought about making her feel-better cookies later and because they were still sharing thoughts Artemis wasn't even sure _why_ she wanted to cry anymore... because M'gann was so happy and Artemis was so confused ...M'gann was thinking that there had been no children around her for so long and Artemis was thinking that there had never been children _around_ her but M'gann was smiling.

And- and... Artemis was pregnant...so the tears and confusion and happiness were allowed.

[+]

If somebody gives me fanart I am sure that I can go on and on and write about the imminent bat-ultrasound-examination, baby bumps, hormonal beating up of Wally and green androgynous babies...yes I said babies...that's a plural.

Or you know...NOT but fanart would be nice! :D

Also on another note: WAIT! What did I just dooooo? I don't even like Artemis! 0_0 and yes this is my first fem/slash I'm more of an M-preg girl...ehehehe =_=' I had too much Wally in there too but I love him too much not too. I don't think I paid as much attention to other characters or even m'gan in that s i could have but meh...this is my first YJ fic and I'm still getting used to the characters!

Edit: There is Fanart from ze loverly elanorasweet here: http:/ lillithblack. livejournal.c om/1949 .html? thread= 2205# t2205


End file.
